


Traitor

by witnessmypride



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, but dw its, oh ya and theres tons of, theres some fluff i promise omg, this is mainly just a character study, yall im gonna be honest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessmypride/pseuds/witnessmypride
Summary: She tells herself "No. I'm doing this for Charlie. Charlie will thank me for this when the war is over." But that tiny, pessimistic voice inside her yells "And the Titans will have won, because of YOU." But she ignores that pessimistic little voice inside her head, and it works fine. Then Percy comes back without Charlie, tells her Charlie was dead, and she realizes, Luke lied.





	Traitor

Silena knows this was bad. She knows perfectly well that she is betraying camp, Chiron, Clarisse, Charlie, and other things that don't start with C too. She also knows that Luke is evil and bad and why is she on his side anyway? She tells herself No. I'm doing this for Charlie. Charlie will thank me for this when the war is over. But that tiny, pessimistic voice inside her yells And the Titans will have won, because of YOU. But she ignores that pessimistic little voice inside her head, and it works fine. Then Percy comes back without Charlie, tells her Charlie was dead, and she realizes, Luke lied.

Camp life is frenzied, preparing for war, and she still sits on the bench in the forges, exactly where she used to sit when Charlie was still there. He used to put his arm around her and smell her perfume, and she'd laugh and ask him "Shouldn't you be working?" But now it's silent on that bench because of her and all she can do is shake her head when Nyssa asks her if she wants to go eat now. This bench is all she has left of him. She knows that dent in the table from the time he hammered too hard, and she can see the CB and SB he engraved in the bench to show that this is their spot and even Harley can't sit here. This time, though, she gets up when Nyssa asks her if she wants to go eat, and she can tell everyone is surprised. She goes back at night, though. When no one's there, and she can mourn in peace.

The Ares Cabin isn't going to war and all Silena can think is that's so stupid because she's fighting for Charlie, and why can't Clarisse fight for Charlie too? She asks Percy if she can go convince Clarisse and he says yes. She knows he thinks she's useless and she'll probably kill herself on the battlefield without making a difference. It would be better if she died. Olympus would probably win. Because then they wouldn't have a coward like her to mess up everything. Silena flies back to camp but Clarisse still says no and Silena has never felt so frustrated in her life. So she puts on Clarisse's armour, leads the children of Ares into battle (She's sure that somewhere out there, pens are flying because a child of Aphrodite is leading children of Ares into battle), and the whole time she's thinking For Charlie. And when she see's the drakon, Silena gets mad, and charges. She's not a child of war, though, and it doesn't work. When she falls, acid burning her skin, at least she can show them the charm and think No more spy for Kronos. She can hear the gasps, but all she can think is Charlie. Then everything goes black.

She's standing before the judges and is definitely the first to ever plead for the Fields of Punishment. Because she can't walk in Elysium (Which the judges promised her) while seeing people that she killed. But they don't listen, and suddenly her clothes change, but she doesn't care because she's walking towards the gates of paradise and Charlie's waiting for her there. He's smiling, and there isn't a single trace of anger, and Silena promises herself she'll tell him later but not now because right now she's too busy kissing him, and hugging him, and saying I love you over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I remember a time when I thought this would be my only Silena angst fic. Oh, how wrong I was. Comment! Kudos! Your support means a lot! (Still not happy with any of this except with the ending but HEYYY its okay)


End file.
